The United States military spends hundreds of millions of dollars annually training thousands of Savors, Marines, Soldiers, and Airmen for combat operations, while other civilian specialized first responder programs do the same for paramedics and other first responder teams. Because real world accidents, life and death situations, or combat situations are not always an effective or desirable manner to conduct for training events, simulation of events has long been an indispensable training tool.
Acquisition of expertise in any discipline requires practice. Simulation of combat situations minimizes costs; at the same time simulation provides military personnel and civilian first responders with realistic training scenarios. From armored vehicle and flight simulators to cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) mannequins, the United States government conserves many resources by using computers and other training aids to simulate actual operational conditions allowing procedural training in a controlled environment. Simulators of all kinds minimize risk of loss of assets and save on fuel costs, ammunition, and even the lives of the very people being trained.
Combat medical or first responder teams are groups that benefit greatly from simulation. It is not practical, nor realistic, to expect Corpsmen, Medics, or Paramedics to hone their skills exclusively on real people in real life-threatening situations. Thus, individuals with such responsibilities derive significant training value from implementation of tactics, techniques, and procedures in a realistic, but simulated, operating environment, prior to being faced with a real world scenario. Many systems have been developed to fulfill necessary training requirements by simulation. A wide range of technologies are currently employed, from complex simulation environments that fully recreate an operating room experience, to computer programs and table-top equipment that allow technicians to rehearse medical decision-making and the performance of specific tasks.
Many of these systems are cost prohibitive due to the level of technology involved in the device. Further, many systems are too big, bulky, or are simply not conducive to mobility or training in the field. Due to the current state of the economy and the fiscally constrained environment within which government agencies continue to work, compact, less expensive, versatile, and realistic training aids are necessary to complete efficient and effective training of medical response personnel.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a compact, versatile, and portable injury simulation system that provides a realistic experience to emergency medical teams in a controlled training environment.